Strings
by Ace Loves You
Summary: Riku tries to salvage what he had with Zexion, but is it too late? Oneshot. Yaoi-ish? boy/boy no like, no read.


_Yeah, so I wrote this one night on request for my friend. I didn't edit much and I didn't take much time on it. My friend loved it so I hope you will at least like it. *hands you pocorn*_

_enjoy~_

* * *

"Maybe it's your own actions you have forgotten. It was you who destroyed your home!"

Waking up was pain. The morning was bright, and rays of heat hit me as I blinked myself into consciousness. My heart wasn't pounding, my breathing was even, and yet it still felt like I had just woken up gasping from a vicious nightmare.

It was more than that, it was a memory. A horrible memory, but only just a memory. I knew that I would never have to see that man again…yet I wanted to.

He was only acting on orders, I remembered telling myself. Only orders from the organization to which he belonged. But days before that, he had become distant, harder, colder towards me. Just like he was when we first met. I had to see him again, to try to salvage something that had been there before, or at least to see if there was anything to salvage.

Getting up, I walked straight out of the hotel room I was residing in. My organization jacket was to be worked in, slept in, and lived in; there was no reason to change. Around my eyes, the blindfold protected my heart from the darkness.

When the blue black portal appeared in front of me, I slipped in, and appeared outside of the old castle.

It was his turn.

It was his turn to guard the castle, and to keep anyone from getting in, or out. I could barely see him behind the tree that he hid himself behind, but I knew he saw me.

Gracefully, he revealed himself to me, closing his book which I knew that he had been rereading again. He beckoned me closer, and I obeyed.

"Riku…" Emotion almost crossed his face. Regardless of what is was, it was there, which meant that I might not have lost him completely. He quickly regained himself. "Out on another errand for DiZ?"

I stared at him, shaking my head.

"Why come then? This isn't the ideal place to hang out. I know that you know what is happening here, and that someone has been watching it everyday." He was circling me, observing my reactions.

"Zexion…I wanted to see you. To talk, to…just see." Why was it so hard to keep my emotions in check? Am I really that desperate to make amends with the man in front of him? The way he stared at me…it was cold, harsh. I almost felt to the need to take a step back, but, I knew that he could get like this. And I knew this wasn't how it normally was. My Zexion was domestic and sweet, not this nobody who stood before me.

"See what? If we could be friends again, and slip off into the sunset? If that is what you want, then you had better look someone else. Not all of us have the option to slip off the coat at the end of the day…"

"I wear this coat as much as you do. I sleep in it, live in it. I've bounded myself to it like you have with yours."

He was…almost scared. Afraid what would happen if Xemnas or one of the others found out about his betrayals? Afraid of the attempt to coax out his emotions? Why couldn't he just tell…?

Zexion came closer to me. "We aren't all bound by strings; some of us are bound by chains."

"I don't think of my connection to Sora as 'strings.' It's called, friendship." Riku glared down on him, waiting for him to say something else. He didn't.

"Then what are _we_ bound by? Strings? Or are we not bound together at all? Forever free floating around each other, drifting further apart?"

"I don't want you to drift away," I whispered, any anger I had quickly disappearing. I held out my hand to Zexion, who had finally stopped in front of me. Zexion just looked at the outstretched limb.

He was so small, only larger than the two newest members of the Organization. Fragile and petite, I wanted him to take my hand so I could whisk him away and protect him. I could if he would just let me. I could protect everyone.

"I drifted to you in mere coincidence. Our meeting was brief, and undocumented. Nothing kept us together. We drifted towards each other and remained in orbit as long as time allowed us. Now, we are nothing to each other."

"How can you even say that?" I heard my voice echoing all around the small forest. Dark, blue-grey eyes stared back at me in response.

"You should go." He whispered.

In an instant, emotion flooded his blank eyes. Expressing regret, sadness, and…love. He was being watched. There was no way to get him out of this. There was no way to save him.

"No," I moved toward him, I needed his touch. I needed to know that he was going to be okay. I would leave, only because of the danger that I put him in with my being here. He moved back.

"Please?" I whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. His eyes flickered back to the wood behind him, and nodded slowly.

"They won't tell…he's also drifted…"

I cut him off, leaning down to kiss his lips softly. His hands lightly stroked either side of my face, and his lips parted. Pulling away, I pressed my forehead to his and sighed. "Be safe," I breathed.

His cold eyes melted as they peered into mine. "I love you, I think," He breathed back. "But I don't know…how I can…"

I kissed him again, "I love you." I had to pull away completely. I wasn't sure how much control I had left. "I'll miss you."

Zexion nodded and moved back, him composing himself once again.

"Hey, Zexion, I though you were supposed to be back at Castle Oblivion. I would watch out from now on. Wouldn't want Xemnas catching wind of this."

It was that redhead, I noticed as I called the blue-black portal to take me back to the hotel room.

"Yes, it would certainly be disastrous if he were to hear…"

"Not that it matters anyway," The redhead pulled out his chakrams, moving towards Zexion alarmingly fast. "Since Xemnas already knows that you are a traitor to the Organization. You and your underground friends."

"No!" I called out, "Zexion!" It was too late; I was already being swallowed by the portal.

Zexion didn't even have time to act as the larger man swung at him.

And then…everything was gone.

I was back outside of the hotel, and there was sunshine, and…Zexion was gone.

Somehow, I was able to drag myself up to the room, and land on the bed rather than the floor.

I didn't cry. I didn't make a sound at all. I just let myself lie there, and be consumed by every painful emotion that Zexion would have just blocked out.

At least the last emotion he felt was love. He didn't need a heart to feel it. I knew that it was there. It was just stupidity to say that he couldn't feel anything.

He was right. Our encounter was brief and undocumented. Only the redhead would know what happened, but Zexion seemed sure that he wouldn't tell. And why would he? The only person that they could punish was dead.

I had to get up now. Face the world again, and keep running errands for DiZ. Sora would wake up soon, and then I can just slip away back to the island.

All I had wanted for the longest time was to fall back into the footsteps that we had made in the sand a lifetime ago. That was plausible, maybe not practical, but it was so close to happening.

I could never have Zexion back…but I suppose taking away the redheads best friend to reawaken Sora would have to be enough~


End file.
